


Игры мёртвого разума

by Marlek



Category: A Beautiful Mind, Gintama
Genre: AU, Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер с фильмом «Игры разума».<br/>Такасуги всегда отличался несколько иными взглядами на мир, чем другие люди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игры мёртвого разума

**Author's Note:**

> Для команды Гинтама на спецквест на ФБ-2012 на дайри.  
> Писалось под композицию 65daysofstatic «Aren’t We All Running?»

– Всё готово, Шинске, – тихий голос Бансая был едва различим поверх шелеста волн.  
Такасуги кивнул.   
Рядом с Бансаем стояла Матако, а чуть дальше – Такечи, Шинске это знал, хотя сидел возле окна с закрытыми глазами и не видел их лиц.   
Сейчас ему нужно было сосредоточиться, обдумывая план, выискивая прорехи и бреши, случайные неувязки. Пока всё шло слишком хорошо. Хотя, возможно, годы приготовлений и удачное стечение обстоятельств, наконец, сыграли на руку.  
Члены Кихейтай этой ночью собрались полным составом и терпеливо ждали его последнего слова.  
Вскоре Такасуги кивнул, на этот раз самому себе, и взглянул на ожидающих его действий товарищей.  
У Бансая было синюшное, раздутое лицо под цвет плаща, изодранного в клочья. Чёрный опухший язык вывалился изо рта, очки разбиты, только оправа цела; всё лицо в крови, а тонкие пальцы изрезаны до костей. Его задушат его собственными струнами. Иногда некоторые детали менялись, но Бансай – тот случай, когда отличалась только степень повреждений, а суть смерти оставалась той же.  
Матако улыбнулась, но тут же разочарованно вздохнула, когда Такасуги отвёл взгляд. Она думала, что она ему безразлична.   
У Матако во рту торчал её же собственный пистолет. Если смотреть со спины, некрасивая дырка от выстрела портила идеальную причёску, в которую были собраны пшенично-жёлтые волосы. Розовая юбка девушки бесстыдно задралась, и рукоятка второго пистолета видна, несмотря на глубину, на которую оружие затолкали ей во влагалище. Шинске знал, что, когда это случится, барабаны с гильзами опустошат полностью. Улыбка Матако с пистолетом во рту жуткая, и он отворачивался, потому что не мог этого видеть.   
Они оба были ещё живы, но какая, в сущности, разница?   
– Пора.

Цель у Шинске появилась давно.   
Одержимое желание, идея фикс, смысл всей его жизни – цель можно было назвать по-разному.   
Она с детства маячила перед глазами в каждой морде, в оскале рыл аманто. Позже – в слезах детей, лишившихся родителей. Когда он впервые приехал из тихой деревни в город, она смотрела на него с разноцветной плёнки бензина загаженных улиц. Скалилась костлявой гостьей на войне. Повторяла вновь и вновь «возвращайся живым, возвращайся живым».  
Тот момент, когда все сомнения ушли прочь, Шинске помнил, будто это случилось вчера. Отчаянные крики Гинтоки и Зуры сливались с карканьем воронья и треском горящего дерева старенького доджо – именно тогда Шинске всё решил для себя. До сих пор он ни на минуту не мог забыть кровь в светлых волосах и на белом хаори. Улыбка на неподвижном лице мертвеца, учившего его, что смерть для самурая живёт в каждом вздохе, виделась ему в собственном отражении в зеркале.   
Кровь и мёртвые - улыбчивые и нет,- с тех пор сопровождали его повсюду.

В поездку из Эдо члены Кихейтай направлялись разными путями. Часть уже ждала на месте, но сам Такасуги, а с ним Бансай, Матако и Такечи, ехал только сейчас. Он должен был прибыть последним, чтобы увидеть всё самому.  
Едва они вышли на улицу, как к Такасуги сразу же подбежал Томми. Когда тот умер, ему исполнилось двадцать. У рыжего курносого мальчишки не хватало обеих рук, а глаза выклевали вороны. Его убили лет десять назад, одним из первых в рядах Джои. Томми что-то говорил потрескавшимися губами с чёрной коркой запекшейся крови, но наружу не выходило ни одного звука. Такасуги опустил голову в едва заметном кивке приветствия. Бансай и Матако сделали вид, будто ничего не заметили. Такечи нахмурился, но промолчал.  
На мосту по дороге к Терминалу им повстречался монах, собирающий милостыню. Эта нехитрая маскировка Кацуры всегда вызывала у Шинске улыбку. Одежда бывшего товарища насквозь пропиталась кровью, а там, где должна находиться голова, на шею оказалась нахлобучена соломенная шляпа с широкими полями. Самой головы нигде не было видно – наверное, кто-то заберёт в качестве трофея. В прошлый раз, когда он видел Кацуру, у него отсутствовала половина тела, а та, что оставалась, обуглилась до состояния прогоревшего фарша. Взрыв или выстрел из базуки. В противовес Бансаю, смерть Котаро отличалась разнообразием.   
Такасуги на пару мгновений замер перед неподвижной фигурой. Кинул монетку в знак подношения и быстрым движением прочертил большим пальцем по горлу. Он списал внезапно дрогнувшие плечи монаха на порыв осеннего ветра и продолжил свой путь.   
– Что сегодня? – всегда спрашивал его Зура.  
Единственный из всех хотел знать постоянно, почти каждый день.   
Зура умирал по-разному.   
Иногда становился головёшкой в огне или ходячими кусками горелого мяса после взрывов. В другой раз ощеривался ежиком катан, напоминая неправильную игольницу, или демонстрировал застрявшее в теле замысловатое оружие разных форм. Лишался конечностей, и тогда Шинске поражённо смотрел, как друг парил над землей на несуществующих уже ногах. Как ходил с гирляндой намотанных на шею собственных кишок, а в другой раз красовался росписью огнестрельных ранений.

Вечером в субботу улицы Эдо многолюдны.  
– Сегодня концерт Оцу-чан, – сообщил Бансай.  
Он писал для неё песни и она пела их, под звонкие визги прыщавых подростков, большей части из которых было суждено умереть девственниками.  
Такасуги нахмурился – он не любил многолюдье. В толпе становилось труднее определить, кто мёртвый, а кто живой.  
Вот брёл смешно выворачивая переломанные ноги, Харисава – командир одного из отрядов Джои.  
Такасуги помнил, что бывший товарищ пил и ел за десятерых, никогда не унывал и всегда хвастался тем, что в Эдо его ждёт молоденькая невеста – чуть ли не дочка самого сёгуна. Харисава оскалился Такасуги, показывая залитый кровью рот с выбитыми зубами.   
Рядом с ним демонстрировал изъеденные червями челюсти старый сёгун. Его красивое похоронное одеяние казалось живым – слепые белые черви падали ему под ноги, когда сёгун шёл рядом с самураем, отдавшим жизнь за свободу своей страны.  
Такасуги улыбнулся в ответ, широко и приветливо. Все умрут когда-нибудь, простой самурай или сёгун… или император, наследник богов.  
В толпе попадались ещё люди. Их лица, перекошенные от боли, умиротворённые, с улыбками или оскалами, лица мертвецов из прошлого и будущего, а иногда и вовсе безликие и безголовые, как недавно Кацура, превращали вечерне-нарядный Эдо в качественно сделанную комнату страха в довольно дорогом парке аттракционов.  
А вот показались и Шинсенгуми, доблестные, но мертвые защитники мертвого города.   
Бансай мгновенно напрягся. Матако быстро отвела глаза в сторону – мол, есть куда уйти. Они всё же задержались на мгновение. Шинсенгуми оцепили полукругом здание, не подпуская безбилетную толпу близко к концертной площадке.  
Вот командующий Кондо Исао, высокий мужчина без головы. Он был весь в белом, в животе торчала катана, а за ним по полу стелились кишки из вспоротого живота. Кондо разговаривал о чём-то с капитаном первого отряда, Окитой Сого, бледным худым пареньком. На Оките была голубая больничная пижама, на губах и подбородке – кровь. Рядом шагал заместитель Командующего, Хиджиката Тоширо. Он весь был утыкан оружием, словно дикообраз, только иголки воткнуты вовнутрь. В рот ему запихнули, наверное, целую пачку сигарет, да ещё подожгли. Лицо обуглилось, наполовину сожжённые волосы обнажали череп. Идущий рядом с замкомом Ито выглядел таким, каким его описывал Бансай – без одной руки, изрешеченный пулями, с катаной Хиджикаты под рёбрами. Он счастливо улыбался, глядя на живую ещё троицу Шинсенгуми. Изо рта у него лилась кровь.  
То обстоятельство, из-за которого верхушка Шинсенгуми осталась в Эдо, чтобы пресечь любые беспорядки в связи с отсутствием сёгуна в городе, сыграло Шинске на руку как нельзя лучше. Старик Мацудайра с другими военными сопровождали сёгуна в его путешествии, но это уже не имело значения.

Скоростной поезд сверкал новизной отделки. Проводница, пожилая женщина с лицом жертвы алкогольного отравления, механическим голосом поприветствовала уезжающих и пожелала счастливого пути.  
В вагоне оказалось на удивление пусто и тихо.   
Бансай тут же расчехлил сямисен и уселся у окна напротив Такасуги. Поезд мягко тронулся, замелькали дома и деревья, рекламные вывески кинофильмов, магазинов одежды и обуви, игровых клубов. Внезапно вырос до того неразличимый вблизи огромный жезл Терминала.  
– Когда я смотрел на Эдо с палубы корабля недавно, – внезапно остановил игру Бансай. Струны на его горле хищно блестели в ярком свете солнца из окна. – Терминал напомнил мне кол для цепи, что вбивают у собачьей конуры.  
Шинске продолжал наблюдать за игрой бликов на стальном теле транспортного порта Эдо. Аманто построили Терминал сразу же, стоило правительству заявить о капитуляции.   
– Ты рассказал ему, как он умрёт, – даже не спрашивал Бансай.  
Они говорили о Кацуре. О Бенизакуре и истории с Низо. Об ещё одном камешке в тротуар той дороги, что Такасуги строил уже много лет.  
– Привычка с войны. Зура... у него каждый раз по-другому. Он несколько раз избегал смерти, зная, каким я сегодня его видел. Или ты думал, что Зуру называют неуязвимым просто так?  
– Надо же, – откликнулся Бансай. Он продолжил играть с того места, где прервался, показывая, что разговор окончен. Мелодия плыла в такт движений поезда.  
Бансай никогда не спрашивал, какой будет его собственная смерть.  
Шинске был уверен, он и так это знал.

На осуществление задуманной цели у Шинске ушло множество времени.   
Первый вариант, с присоединением к повстанческой армии Джои, принес в основном одни разочарования. Победить аманто силой духа, изменить укоренившуюся систему собственной кровью – этот бред он вскоре решил оставить Зуре и Гинтоки. Мир прогнил изнутри, отравленный ядом технологий инопланетян. Комфорт, деньги, лучший уровень жизни, более рациональное использование природных ресурсов – вот что несло с собой их внедрение. «Люди не могут отказаться от подобных преимуществ, мы же разумная раса!» – натянуто смеялся старый сёгун с экрана телевизора, когда Шинске был мальчишкой. За сёгуном вторила марионеточная семья императора в далёком городе в центре острова Хонсю.  
Позже Шинске назвал свою цель Чёрным Зверем и кормил его собственной ненавистью изо дня в день. Зверь ширился, заполнял его изнутри, рычал, подначивая сделать всё побыстрее. Шинске мысленно гладил его по загривку, немилосердно тянул за густую чёрную шерсть. Давал понять, что спешка ни к чему. Зверь злился, недовольный видом крови и смерти товарищей, а потом наделил Шинске Истинным Зрением.

… – Всё, что было возможно, я удалил, – сказал полевой врач его товарищам.   
Гинтоки хмуро щурил красные глаза. У него было перемотано всё тело, белые змеи бинтов душили голову, торс и плечи. Кацура сидел рядом, по лицу заметно, что он не спал толком который день.  
Они собрались в палатке без приглашения и смотрели, как врач засовывал чуть ли не весь инструмент ему в глазницу, что-то там делал. Он, Шинске, должен был чувствовать боль, но она не приходила. Лишь раздражение, глухое и бессильное, что кто-то ковыряется у него в мозгу, а эти идиоты ничего не делали, и лица у них были такие, что…  
После операции он спал три дня к ряду, и даже не температурил, хотя врач и предостерегал, что может развиться заражение. А когда проснулся, первым, что он увидел, оказался обугленный, как результат неудачного кулинарного эксперимента, Тацума. Кучерявый придурок давно решил завести себе космический корабль, и Гинтоки много раз шутил, что Сакамото даже до луны не долетит – напортачит что-нибудь в навигации и превратится в жареный зефир. Такасуги и Зура поддакивали, смеялись над чудачествами друга. Никто не хотел его отпускать, но никто не смел говорить этого вслух.  
Тацума нашел какой-то учебник аманто, переписанный людьми, про космос и вакуум. Долго рассказывал им, что случись что, ни от него, ни от корабля ничего не останется.  
Но когда Такасуги вышел из своей палатки, обугленный остов человека, который не мог быть живым, с радостными криками подбежал к нему и обнял.   
– Шинске, я так рад, что ты жив и невредим! Настоящий непобедимый Чёрный Зверь!  
Шинске расширенными от ужаса глазами (вернее, уже одним) смотрел, как чёрные руки-угли обнимали его за плечи, размазывали чёрный пепел по чистой одежде. Как расплавленные в сплошную полосу зубы слегка мерцали на фоне тёмной массы черепа, а из сожжённого напрочь горла вырывался до боли знакомый чудаковатый громкий смех.  
Тацума ещё даже дымился, а извечные его очки вплавились в глазные дуги, и…  
...его тогда вырвало. Просто вырвало на Тацуму, а тот продолжал смеяться своим обычным смехом. Мир вокруг, и так до этого насквозь пропитанный кровью и смертью, ожил и обрёл форму. На его полные ужаса крики прибегали товарищи – Зура, Гинтоки, Харисава и другие мертвецы, залитые кровью, в большинстве своём без каких-то частей тела, мёртвые, мёртвые все и каждый…  
Говорили, он бредил тогда. Какое-то заражение всё-таки проникло внутрь, въелось в мозг. Вновь приходил врач, засовывал инструменты ему в голову, там, где находился его левый глаз. Зачем, если он всё прекрасно видел?   
Тацума не улетел, остался пока Шинске выздоравливал. Через некоторое время пришло известие, что корабль, на котором он должен был улететь, сгорел в верхних слоях атмосферы – разгерметизация обшивки. Сакамото после этого перестал походить на головёшку, став обычным солдатом, с ног до головы измазанным кровью и копотью. На пару дней, потом как-то побледнел, покрылся льдом, весь раздулся, словно накачанный азотом шарик.   
Говорили, что Такасуги свихнулся после того, как потерял глаз. Ничего он не терял. Просто обрел Истинное Зрение. То, которое должен был иметь ещё раньше.   
Правый глаз – чтобы видеть тех, кто умрёт в будущем. Левый – тех, кто уже умер.

В больницу его отправили почти сразу же. Как он ни отказывался, что бы ни делал – друзей оказалось не переубедить. Шинске поругался с Зурой, и сильней, чем когда-либо со времён их старой дружбы. Набил морду Гинтоки, в который раз и не без удовольствия. Молча выслушал замечания Тацумы, подкрепляемые словами врача, удалившего его глаз.  
– Тебе будет лучше, если ты останешься здесь, – настаивал Зура. У него из глазницы в глазницу бегали большие чёрные тараканы.  
– Как ты будешь отличать, кто уже мёртв, и сражаться? – надавил на больное место Гинтоки. Придурок весь лоснился от крови, на его теле не виднелось ни единого места, не скрытого красным слоем. Красные руки, ноги, туловище, волосы цвета виноградного вина и красные, тусклые почему-то, глаза. Гемоглобиновый монстр. Его ли это кровь или чужая – Шинске не мог различить, и это казалось самой главной подначкой заклятого друга.  
– Я не улечу в космос, пока ты не вернёшься, – в своей манере дал обещание Сакамото.  
Шинске злился, вырывался из рук друзей и санитаров, пытался рассказать о цели, которая не будет ждать, о Звере, что рычал внутри и ждал своего часа.  
Дальше его ожидал электрический ад.

После лечения он больше не видел мёртвых.   
В какой-то момент, вынырнув из полунаркотического транса принимаемых лекарств и шоковой терапии, он обнаружил, что не видел.  
Ни старых, привычных призраков ушедших эпох, ни совсем юных товарищей из Джои.   
Санитар в психбольнице, где его держали, принес ему сямисэн, и Шинске всё свободное время проводил, перебирая струны. Уставившись невидящим взглядом куда-то в сторону, он пытался вспомнить простейшие мелодии. Он давно умел играть, а сейчас почему-то разучился. Тренькал, как в детстве, к злости немолодого учителя музыки, тренькал Зура. В памяти почему-то не держалось ничего сложнее кулинарного рецепта. Но ему казалось, что если долго смотреть в сторону, там, за гранью поля зрения он сможет увидеть что-то очень важное. Какую-то идею, цель, к которой он шёл всю свою жизнь. Она была наверняка сложнее кулинарного рецепта, вот он и запамятовал. Но если долго смотреть, он увидит. Его диагноз был связан со зрением, с тем, что он видел больше остальных. Раз так, то и цель свою он тоже вновь должен был увидеть. Правда ведь?  
Пальцы лениво теребили струны, мелодия раз за разом скатывалась в однообразное «тум, тум, тум».  
Шинске улыбался, скосив глаз так, что случайный прохожий мог видеть только белок глазного яблока без намёка на радужку.  
По подбородку тонкой струйкой текла слюна, но Шинске не обращал на это внимания.

– Он всегда такой? – хмуро спросил Кацура.   
У него на щеке красовался порез, но даже аляповато большой пластырь не портил его хорошенькое личико. Котаро, сколько он его помнил, походил на девчонку. Шинске хихикнул, внезапно вспомнив, как в детстве дёргал друга за волосы.  
Кацура нахмурился еще больше. Под его взглядом врач поёжился, но ответил:  
– Он раньше был буйный. Не раз пытался наделить персонал больницы каким-то истинным зрением – хватался за иголки из капельниц и шприцов на манер оружия. Сейчас наблюдается ремиссия, довольно стабильное улучшение...  
– Док, а эту дрянь ему ещё долго пить? Это ведь она моторику и мозговую активность давит? – нетерпеливо прервал его Тацума.   
В руках он вертел баночки с лекарствами Шинске. Красные и синие таблетки. По одной утром, днём и вечером. Запивать чистой водой. Молоком нельзя.   
Руки Сакамото были расслаблены, как и всё тело, вечная улыбка кривила губы. В палате едва хватало места, чтобы вместить четверых друзей, доктора и котацу. Шинске сидел близко к Тацуме, и видел, что когда тот спрашивал, его глаза походили на стекло – холодные и твёрдые.   
– Вообще – всегда, – видя реакцию разом нахмурившихся гостей, психиатр вскинул руки в защитном жесте: – Ну, пока шизофрению не научатся лечить. Кстати, пора принять новую дозу.  
Шинске покорно, как всегда в последнее время, принял таблетки из рук врача. Запил поданным стаканом воды. Широко открыв рот, привычно высунул язык, показывая, что проглотил синее и красное лекарство. Аки-чан и Аой-чан – так их называли местные пациенты.  
На том врач и откланялся.

После этого в палате долго стояла тишина. Только вновь тихонько тренькал сямисэн.  
Его друзья приехали несколько дней назад. Все втроём, а это было большой редкостью –война перешла в решающий, яростный этап, как шептались в курилке санитары; Гинтоки, Кацура и Сакамото принимали в ней самое активное участие. Впору Шинске проведывать их на больничных койках в полевых палатках, нежели им – светлую, зарешеченную снаружи палату психбольницы.   
Мысли, вялые и чужие, слишком сложные, вызвали приступ головной боли, и Шинске неловко дёрнул кистью, отгоняя их. Струна на сямисэне лопнула, хлестнув по руке. Он даже не сразу понял, что произошло, откуда пришла боль, ведь он был хорошим, и правда хорошим в последнее время! Он не пытался показать истину санитарам и врачам, спал и ел по расписанию, принимал лекарства. Он не заслужил!..  
– Нет, нет, я хороший, хороший, я ...я...  
Его всхлипывания наполнили тишину, вязкую, словно патока. Высокие, писклявые звуки резали воздух.   
В этой тишине его внезапно притянули за руки, убрали инструмент, и он уткнулся в чужую грудь, как маленький ребёнок. Сильное объятие защищало от окружающего мира, длинные волосы упали сверху тёмной завесой, загородили от всего мира.   
Он очнулся только тогда, когда одна из обнимавших его рук исчезла, а потом что-то с силой ударилось об стену. Осмелившись приоткрыть глаз, Шинске заметил, как катятся по полу синие и красные бусины таблеток.   
– Кацура... – голос Тацумы звучал непривычно тихо, а вот сжимающий его в объятиях Зура (а это оказался он, и почему Сакамото не назвал его Зурой?) вдруг закричал:  
– Это же не Шинске, Тацума! Ты, блядь, что ли, совсем слепой и не замечаешь этого? Я понимаю, что видеть мёртвых вместо живых – это ужасно, но мы находимся среди тех, кто до завтра, возможно, не доживёт! И сами можем не дожить! Что странного в том, что мёртвых всего лишь немного больше?  
– Кацура...  
Где-то глубоко внутри, Шинске подумалось, что он никогда не слышал, чтобы Зура матерился. Странные они все какие-то. Не любили его совсем, не забирали с собой, держали здесь одного. А в маленькой комнатушке не больно-то разглядишь ту цель, что он поставил себе в начале пути. Шинске вновь заревел, что было мочи вцепившись в отвороты голубого кимоно. Зура обнял его сильнее, притянул к себе, укачивая и успокаивая, словно ребёнка.  
Скрипнул пол слева. Там сидел Гинтоки, не проронивший за сегодня ни одного слова, будто воды в рот набрал. «Придурок», – привычно хмыкнул про себя Шинске, утёрся носом о ткань перед собой и чуть покосился в ту сторону, куда направился товарищ. Гинтоки поднял смятые от удара об стенку баночки из-под его лекарств, а потом, игнорируя миссию Золушки, начал без разбора собирать синие и красные пилюльки. Через минуту Тацума молча подал ему несколько штук, закатившихся под стол. Шинске хотел возразить, зачем же они их путают, пришли вот, всё перековеркали, как вздумается, поменялись характерами на противоположные, смешали его таблетки...  
Но руки Кацуры обхватили его лицо, заставляя посмотреть вверх. У Котаро на ресницах дрожали слезы.  
– Тише, Шинске.   
Он чётко видел за спиной друга детства, как Гинтоки пересёк комнату. Высыпал пилюли, и они дробно затараторили о кафель умывальника. Шумно всхлипнувшая вода смыла Аки-чан и Аой-чан в преисподнюю канализации.   
Зура пальцами аккуратно вытер его слезы.  
– Всё будет хорошо, Шинске. Мы заберём тебя отсюда.

Его определили в полевой госпиталь. Не лучшее место для больного, но о военных вылазках не могло быть и речи – его рефлексы наравне с памятью и мозговой активностью были всё ещё заторможены действием психотропных препаратов.  
Как сказал Зура, виновато отводя глаза, Шинске провёл в психбольнице полгода. А казалось, всего-то несколько дней!  
Шинске не жаловался, первую неделю выполнял ту же работу, что и раньше в своей больнице – возился с бумажками, готовил медикам кофе и ходил покупать сигареты. В последнем оказались свои преимущества – в отличие от больницы, здесь никто не возражал, когда он курил со всеми.  
А потом однажды привезли слишком много раненых. Врачей не хватало, медсёстры бегали, как ужаленные, носили белые и красные ленты бинтов туда-сюда.   
– Эй, парень, помоги, – окликнул его Киримото, старый толстый врач с Хоккайдо. У него почему-то оказалось синюшное лицо повешенного, и пока он объяснял суть помощи, Шинске завороженно наблюдал, как большие чёрные губы складывали слова.  
Молоденький самурай, совсем ещё мальчишка, ровесник Такасуги, потерял много крови. Он сливался цветом кожи с простынями, на которых лежал. Вернее, сливался бы, если бы не испачкал всё кровью, в горячке метаясь под неласковыми руками врача. Его губы, белые-белые, что-то шептали в бреду, а потом внезапно остановились.  
Киримото громко выругался и начал оттирать руки полотенцем. Накрыл парня простыней и попросил:   
– Отвезёшь его наружу?  
Снаружи мёртвых грузили в общую кучу и хоронили в братской могиле. Колеса каталки противно скрипели по неровным доскам настила.   
– Шинске! – окликнул его знакомый голос.   
Обернувшись, он увидел хмурого Зуру и непривычно серьёзного Тацуму. Оба с ног до головы в крови – своей и чужой, и не возможно было понять, отчего умерли...Умерли?  
– Йо, Зура, – ответил он привычным полунасмешливым тоном. – Я снова вижу.  
Котаро сначала улыбнулся, а затем подошел ближе и заглянул ему в глаза, словно спрашивая. Шинске, наконец, заметил между его бровей аккуратную дырочку от пули снайперской винтовки.  
– Ещё я вижу разницу. Настоящие мёртвые не разговаривают, – оскалился он Зуре, и тот растянул губы в ответной ухмылке, вымученно, но тепло. Зачем-то порывисто взял Шинске за руку, но тут же покраснел. Шинске вдруг вспомнил тепло его ладоней на своём лице.  
Смерть аманто он видел так же, как и смерть обычных людей. Поэтому он взял в руки катану и пошел кормить Зверя на следующий день.

«...гун впервые за несколько лет посещает с визитом императорскую столицу Киото. Будут обговорены некоторые детали военного союза с аманто. Другие новости: праздник цветения сакуры продолжает радовать своим великолепием центральную область страны...»  
Шинске тряхнул головой, отгоняя дремоту. Он и не заметил, когда забылся сном, грезя тенями прошлого. Матако устроилась рядом, воспользовавшись тем, что он заснул, но тут же отодвинулась немного, давая ему место. Бансай спрятал сямисэн и теперь сидел, сложив руки на груди. Спал или нет – не различишь. За разбитыми стеклами очков глаза оказались закрыты.  
– Наша станция – следующая, – окликнул их Такечи. Шинске молча кивнул.  
Раньше на то, чтобы добраться до Киото из Эдо, уходило несколько дней пути. Теперь же скоростные поезда могли доставить пассажира в любую точку страны за несколько часов.  
До Киото они не доехали, в императорской столице по традиции ещё не пользовались большинством технологических новинок. Они сошли с поезда в нескольких километрах и остальной путь проделали на машине.

Киото встретил их во всём своём божественном великолепии, затянутый саваном цветущей сакуры.  
– Красота-то какая, – поражённо вздохнула Матако, высунувшись из окна машины.   
Хенпейта рядом с ней только хмыкнул. У него было перерезано горло, от уха до уха, и когда он что-то говорил, воздух кровавыми пузырями выходил наружу.  
В небе витали лепестки сакуры пополам с белыми хлопьями пепла, и серый цвет удивительно гармонировал с розовым.  
На входе в город их встретил патруль, все как один – чёрные, обугленные люди, запечённые в собственных древних доспехах. Железо хорошо защищало от оружия, но враги бывали разные…  
– Документы, – нахмурился стражник. Приезжих в Киото никогда не любили, но в пору цветения сакуры город заполнен туристами, и это стало ещё одним обстоятельством, которое ровно легло в череду условий цели.   
Бансай достал документы, они оказались в порядке, и их пропустили дальше.   
Уже за воротами города их глазам предстал императорский дворец. Огромный, с многоскатными золочёными крышами. Величественный и прекрасный, он возвышался, как над простыми людьми, так и над чужаками, приехавшими в бывшую столицу. Все в огромном строении - начиная от фундамента с крепчайшими сваями, дальше, с ртами и глазами окон и заканчивая руками-шпилями с флагами и вымпелами, - внушало восхищение зодчими ушедших эпох.  
Трудно было поверить, что это творение человеческих рук, не постройки аманто. Жилище богов, коими мнила себя императорская семья, впечатляло. Они стояли, задрав головы, глядя на золотых драконов. Солнце ярко горело на изгибах чешуйчатых спин. Создавалось впечатление, что весь дворец был объят пламенем в мареве розовых лепестков.  
– Проклятая земная пыльца, – рядом чихнул аманто, похожий на огромного прямоходящего пса. Альфа Ину первыми ступили на Землю, и представители их власти, конечно же, тоже посетили древнюю столицу, чтобы переговорить с императором и сёгуном о новых законах захваченной ими страны.  
Он всё правильно решил. Всё верно рассчитал. Начинать нужно было отсюда.  
– Исправить уже ничего нельзя, – вдруг тихо произнес Хенпейта. Кровавые пузыри на его шее лопались в такт шагам. – А вот если уничтожить основу этого мира, веру в незыблемость, в нерушимость, всё распадётся. Как для людей, охваченных слепой ненавистью, так и для аманто, для которых исчезнет рычаг управления.   
– Ты какой-то сегодня сильно разговорчивый, – проворчала Матако, ткнув своего сэмпая в бок.   
В самом городе документы у них проверили снова, и Такасуги весь затрясся, еле сдерживая восторг, глядя, как чёрные угольки пальцев гвардейца оставляли разводы на белоснежных верительных грамотах.   
Чем дальше им открывался Киото – город императоров и богов, – чем дальше они шли, тем меньше попадалось людей вокруг, а у самого дворца всё по колено погрязло в чёрно-сером пепле. Только тут и там виднелись отпечатки ног местных жителей и гостей, и можно было догадаться, что навстречу шло живое ещё существо. Шинске уже колотило вовсю, и тогда Бансай взял его за локоть и нахлобучил широкую соломенную шляпу пониже, чтобы никто не видел его безумной улыбки, потянул в проулок, подальше от любопытных мертвецов.  
Всё получится! У него всё получится! Шинске залился истеричным смехом, так пугавшим Зуру и Гинтоки до того, как он угодил в психушку. Захлебываясь в восторге, он кашлял, вытирая с губ невидимый никому вокруг пепел. Вдыхал аромат горящих лепестков сакуры пополам с запахом гари и жжёного мяса.   
– ..ке! Шинске! – наконец донеслось до него сквозь треск рушившихся зданий и будущие крики.  
Такасуги немного успокоился. Долго рассматривал текущую из-под струн на шее Бансая кровь. На собственные руки, залитые его кровью. На струны в своих руках.  
Наконец, выпрямился, показывая, что всё в порядке.   
– Всё хорошо. Всё получится.  
Бансай облегченно вздохнул, и струны на его шее слегка ослабли. Матако неуверенно улыбнулась с пистолетом во рту. Хенпейта кивнул, и кровь из разреза на горле залила его праздничное кимоно ещё сильнее.  
Всё получится.   
Сегодня ночью Киото будет гореть в огне.

**Author's Note:**

> Из фильма были взяты следующие фишки: шизофрения, выражающаяся в видении того, чего нет; лечение в психбольнице; признание близкими людьми, несмотря на болезнь; достижение высшей цели, к которой шёл всю жизнь (в фильме это – ручки других профессоров и Нобелевская премия).


End file.
